The way you love me
by Jodi-Liene
Summary: Alberto returns to Drovers Run and turns Jodi's world upsidedown
1. Intro

**The Way You Love Me **

_Written by Elyne_

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any of the characters from McLeod's Daughters.

_Summary:_ Alberto returns to Drovers Run and turns Jodi's world upside-down

_Note: _This story takes place after Nick and Tess' wedding. To make it myself easier and to make this story easier to read, I did nothing with the fact that Sally came up, being pregnant, right after their honeymoon. So just pretend she was never there or that this all takes place before she came. Hope you understand.

_English is not my first language, I try my best to make this story readable!_

_Many thanks to Vesna and Veronique for reading and the encouraging to post this fanfic! _

**Intro**

**The silence before the storm **

"Jodi, hurry up!" Stevie was out of her mood today. And Jodi hated when she was acting like that, especially when Luke was with her. "Jodi, ya don't get paid for kissing but for moving those sheep! So get up your feet!" Now Jodi was really mad, but she knew Stevie was right.

"Luke, I better go!" Jodi said and regretted it immediately "I gotta go back to work" and after one last, long kiss they both left.

Stevie was already on her horse, and rode away. "Hey Stevie, wait" Jodi said, but Stevie acted like she didn't hear her and left in gallop. What's wrong with her? Jodi asked by herself. She got up on her horse and also rode away in gallop.

"Hey Stevie, ya know where Jodi is" Kate walked to Stevie.

"Yeah she should be here in a minute" And Stevie walked to the house. Hmmm someone here has a bad mood, Kate said to herself. Jodi came indeed in a minute, in full gallop.

"So what we gotta do?" She asked Kate.

Kate seeing her face: "What's wrong? Everything alright with luke?" She asked worriedly

"Luke and I are fine, it's Stevie with her bad timing!" Jodi replied

Tess asked us to get those sheep closer to Drovers, there might be an upcoming storm" Kate answered her question belated; ignoring Jodi's face and anger. She knew Jodi was only gonna be angry for a few minutes, and then she would forget the whole thing, that was Jodi.

"Let's go then!" They got up their horses and rode away.

"Stevie, where are Jodi and Kate?" Tess stood in the kitchen, waiting for Stevie's return.

"They just left, to get the sheep closer" Stevie said and turned around to leave again.

"Hey wait, what are ya gonna do then?" Stevie turned around again "I'm going to Gungellan, some business" and she turned around again and left Tess in the kitchen.

"Someone's got a bad mood" Tess whispered. "What did ya say?" Nick came up behind her and kissed her cheek. "Oh nothing, Stevie has a bad mood" She turned around; their faces were close to each other now. "We all have that someday" He smiled and kissed her. "Even you" He said and kissed her again. Tess giggled and kissed him back, of course. "Where did everybody go?" he kissed her cheek and was getting to her neck. "Gone" Tess replied enjoying his kisses. "Ah, let's go then" Nick lifted Tess in his arms and brought her upstairs in their room. He laid her on the bed and closed the door.

Stevie rode into town. She was late, too late, and the worst thing was that she knew it. She rode to the bus stop, but the bus had left 5 minutes ago, and no one was there. She had a bad timing she knew it, she always have had that, but today it was even worse. But it already was done and couldn't be undone.

She rode to Terry, to fill up her tank. After she paid she left, got back on her way to Drovers. She was just out of Gungellan, when she saw him. A young man with baggage. She stopped the car next to him.

"Hey where ya heading?" She asked with her head out of the window.

"Drovers Run, any chance you're going that way?" The young man turned his face to her and smiled. A cute smile Stevie thought, and she smiled back. He talked with a slight accent, Stevie couldn't figure out where he came from.

"It's your lucky day, get in" Stevie said and opened the door on the other side. Soon they were on the road again.

"Stevie"

"What! Oh Alberto, pleased to meet ya"

An Italian, interesting. Stevie thought. They were close to Drovers now. Stevie knew the meaning of the word fast.

They were almost there, Alberto had a strange feeling in his stomach, over and over he had practise what he would say to her, when he finally faced her, but he was getting nervous now. He looked at the strange woman next to him, her hair curled like Jodi, he smiled, and look out of the window. He was familiar with this, they were there. He sighed, he was ready.

Stevie parked her car and they both got out. It was silent there. Too silent Stevie thought, the silent before the storm. She sighed, they predicted a heavy storm, Stevie hoped it wouldn't be that bad.

"Let's get something to eat" She said to Alberto, who was looking around, why was he so nervous? Stevie looked at him, there was something about him. They walked to the house. Stevie opened the door. Where was everyone? Alberto walked to the kitchen; he knew his way around here.

"Tess! Nick!" Stevie wondered where they were.

"Tess"

"Hmmm"

"I think Stevie is back" Nick said "Maybe we should go downstairs?"

"hmmm"

Nick sat up, he smiled at the sight of Tess, her hair was spread over the pillow and she looked so sweet, no she was sweet, he kissed her on her forehead and got up. He put on his clothes and left the room.

"Nick" Tess said and she opened her eyes, he was gone.

"hmmm" she closed her eyes again and fell asleep.

"What're ya doing here?" Stevie and Alberto sat in the kitchen.

"I'm here for Jodi" Alberto wondered why she hadn't asked that before or maybe she already knew.

"Stevie you're here?" Nick called from the stairs. Stevie smiled, she already knew why it was so silent.

"Here"

"What're ya…" Nick stopped when he saw Alberto sitting at the kitchen table.

"Alberto!" Nick was surprised; he thought he would never see this Italian again.

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked but he already knew. He knew how crazy in love Alberto was and probably still is with Jodi. He nodded, Alberto didn't need to answer.

"Kate and Jodi aren't back yet?" Nick sat down after shaking hands with Alberto.

"Haven't seen them, they can be here any minute" Stevie replied "Kate is gonna make diner"

Nick looked outside, "looks like there's gonna be a heavy storm this evening."

"Hey, where's everyone!" Jodi and Kate came in.

"Here!" Stevie answered.

Jodi and Kate came in the kitchen. An Awkward silence fell when Jodi and Alberto looked each other in the eyes…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is my veryvery first fanfiction ever, and I would love to read what you think of it, so please leave a reply!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Tell me your story**

Eye in eye Jodi stood there, with the man she was once married to. He left and she never thought he would come back, she wasn't prepared and couldn't control all the feelings she felt. And not for the first time in her life Jodi Fountain ran away.

"Jodi!" Alberto wanted to go after her, but Nick stopped him.

"Stay here, she needs time" Nick nodded at Kate, who didn't know what was going on, but she understood Nick's message and ran after Jodi. Stevie also stood up, said something about "checking on the sheep" and she also left the house. Nick and Alberto were alone.

"Guess I owe you an explanation" Alberto sighed and sat down, he looked at Nick, he always liked him, he was different then his brother Alex, he wondered how it was possible that brothers could be so different.

"No ya don't, only if you want to" Nick couldn't help but he was curious why Alberto came back.

"That day, I thought I never would get over it! I couldn't imagine life without her by my side." Alberto closed his eyes thinking about the day he had left this place. "You all probably thought I would never come back. I travelled to Sidney, and stayed there for 3 weeks." Alberto opened his eyes again. Nick could see the pain in his eyes.

"Why? I mean why didn't ya leave Australia?"

"I thought… hoped Jodi might change her mind. I hoped she or one of you would call and tell me it was all a mistake. But that didn't happen. So I left Australia and went home, to Italy. I stayed there for 2 months, but it wasn't going well, I missed her, so again I left." He was desperate by that time, he missed Jodi so much that he couldn't sleep at night. "I went to America, I don't know why, I thought maybe travelling could get my mind of her. I didn't work I stayed there for 5 months. In Italy I worked, worked and worked. I thought it helped, but it didn't." He looked Nick in the eyes. "Don't you understand, I had to come back!" Alberto was desperate. For a moment Nick thought he was gonna cry.

"I understand" Nick didn't know what else to say.

Meanwhile Kate had found Jodi. She was in her room. She knocked.

"Jodi? Can I come in?"

"Yeah" Kate heard her walking to the door. Jodi opened it.

"Ya okay?" Kate asked worried "Who is he?"

"I'm fine, just didn't expect it" Jodi walked over to her bed and sat down. "I told you about him, Alberto!"

"You mean…"

"You know what I mean, I don't wanna talk about it!" Jodi started to cry.

"Oh…" Kate walked over and hugged her. "You don't have to say anything, I understand"

"I just, I didn't expect to see him here. It's all a shock. I don't think I can face him" Kate sat down next to her.

"I think you have to. He came here for you!"

"I know, but I just can't!" Jodi stopped crying "I was married to him you know, the shortest marriage ever! I can't face him!"

"He is here for you, why else would he have been here?" Kate wondered why he came back. The only reason she could find is that he couldn't live without her, but she didn't tell Jodi that "You have to ask him why he's here!"

"You come with me?" Jodi asked her, she realized that Kate was right she had to ask him.

"Sure, if ya want me to" Kate smiled at Jodi. "Will you help me with the dinner, it's getting late!"

"Sure, let's go!" Jodi walked to the door "Oh no wait, I can't, Alberto is there"

"You can't walk away from everything" Stevie stood there in the door opening "You can't!"

"But…" Jodi didn't know what else to say, she knew Stevie was right. But she was afraid, afraid to fall in love again. Afraid of her feelings for Alberto. She also realized that she had to talk with him. He was here for her! "Okay I go and talk to him, but not now" All three walked to the house.

Tess was in the kitchen, she was surprised to see her husband sitting there with Alberto. They told Alberto they were married a few weeks ago. He was surprised about that, but happy for them.

"I wouldn't want to bother you anymore, but I'm looking for a place to sleep" Alberto said to Tess.

"You can stay here, rooms enough" She smiled, she had always liked him. He was a good guy. "Let's get your room ready!" Alberto and Tess left. Nick also left, to find the girls. He found them on their way to the house. Soon they were all four in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Jodi was happy Alberto wasn't there anymore, but she knew she saw him at dinner.

Jodi had nothing to worry about, Kate, Stevie and Tess talked and talked, there were no silences at all. Jodi was thankful, even more for the fact that Kate didn't say anything stupid. Like she always did in situations like this. After dinner Jodi left to go to her room. The others stayed at the house. Except for Alberto he followed Jodi to her room, he knocked…

"Jodi?"

"What…" She opened the door and looked right in to the dark eyes of Alberto. She knew she couldn't hide anymore and she let him in

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what you think? Please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 2

_Thanks all for waiting, I've been so busy, but here is chap 2, have fun reading and don't forget to leave a review :-D_

**Chapter Two**

**Beyond The Storm**

"Jodi, I…"

"Alberto…"

Jodi and Alberto started to talk at the same time.

"You first" Alberto said after a beat of silence.

"OK" Jodi sighed, "Why are ya here?"

"I…" A flash of lightning followed by the heavy sound of thunder stopped him from going on. "Maybe we should go to the house?" Alberto suggested.

"No, it won't be that bad" Jodi replied, "Alberto, answer the question!"

"Don't you understand? I'm here for you" Alberto kept looking outside. "I needed to know…" He stopped another lightning flashed, "Shouldn't we go to the house?"

"You needed to know…What?" Jodi asked, she didn't care about the wheather and all, she needed to know why he was here.

"I needed to know if you were happy, without me!" Alberto looked right in to her bright eyes. "I needed to see you!"

"Well, ya have seen me and I'm happy!"

"Not as happy as you were!" Alberto replied, again he looked deep into her eyes but Jodi looked away. "We really should be going now" He stood up and left Jodi's room. Jodi didn't follow him. She saw him ran to the house. Her face lighted up in a flash of lightning, tears were in her eyes. She closed her door and lay down on her bed. Soon she was asleep. Unaware of what happened outside of her room. She didn't know her world was about to break down.

"The storm is getting worse" Nick looked worried outside. Stevie just went to her own place. Kate was getting a bed ready for herself, with a storm like this she didn't want to sleep in her own room. Tess was doing the dishes.

"If you don't mind I'm going to my room." Without Tess or Nick's noticing Alberto walked in.

"Good night" And he was gone. Nick and Tess looked puzzled at each other.

"Poor Alberto" Tess said, "I really wished…" The sound of thunder interrupted her. "That was close!" Nick nodded, he looked outside. The heaviest storm in years. Ironic he thought that Alberto had to return to day. He smiled a bit.

"I love your smile" Nick was so deep in thoughts that he hardly heard the sweet words his wife said. He smiled again. He walked over to her and throw his arms around her.

"Are ya finished?"

"Now I am" Tess replied with flirtatious smile. "What ya had in mind?"

"Like ya don't know" He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. He grabbed her hand. And with many kisses and sweet words they went upstairs.

"Goodnight Kate" Tess called before Nick closed the door of their room.

The storm endured the whole night, early in the morning it stopped raining. Alberto lay awake the whole night. And when the first rays of sunlight started to shine through his window he fell asleep.

Stevie was early awake, she hardly slept that night. She didn't know if it was the storm or that she kept on thinking about that note. She hadn't told anyone except for Tess, but Tess hadn't asked anything. Probably forgotten with all that commotion about Alberto and Jodi. She wondered how Jodi was doing, so she walked outside. A fallen tree reminded of the storm last night. Drovers Run came good out of the storm. Stevie walked to the stables and saddled her horse. She heard something behind her and turned around. There stood Jodi, wearing the same clothes as the day before; Stevie could see that she even slept in it. Something Jodi would never do. "Ya wanna come with me?" She asked.

"Sure" Jodi stepped closer, "If you don't mind"

"Saddle the horse, I wait outside"

Soon they saw Drovers Run from the top of a hill. Though it had been a heavy storm, there was no harm done, except from some fallen trees. Jodi sighed at the look of Drovers Run in the first rays of sunlight.

"Ya okay?"

"Yeah, just enjoying the view" Jodi smiled at her, for a moment she felt happy again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, but I warn ya, I won't give you my credit card number"

"Righto, like you are rich" Jodi smiled "I wanted to ask you want you think of Alberto?"

"Alberto?" Stevie was surprised, Jodi was being so free and open with her. "Just Alberto or his return or he and you?"

"No just Alberto, ya haven't met him before, what'd ya think?"

"He's a nice guy, handsome, cute, funny accent and really nothing for me" Stevie said with a smile "But you two must have been a great couple"

"I know" Jodi looked down "I was happy with him, I though it was gonna last forever, till that horrible day!"

"Can't ya be happy again with him?" Stevie really felt sorry for her "He wants ya to be happy!"

"How do you know!" Jodi was surprised, Stevie said exactly what Alberto had said the night before.

"Oh come on, his face is like an open book when he looks at ya" Stevie said it like it was nothing "He really loves ya! Just look in his eyes and ya know!" Jodi nodded and sighed.

"It's all so hard"

"What'd ya expect, life isn't easy!"

"I know sometimes I wished we all knew what is gonna happen before it is gonna happen" Jodi sighed and looked at Stevie "What about you?"

"What about me?" Stevie wondered "I life by the moment and right now I'm hungry and wanna have breakfast" Jodi laughed and in full gallop they went home.

"Jodi one more thing" Stevie said before they went to the house "Make your choice and make it quick, cause the moments don't last forever!"

Jodi nodded and at the same moment she knew she already had her mind made up. The storm was really over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

and now click on the review button, and tell me what ya think!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Another Storm**

"Good morning" Jodi seemed in a good mood when she walked in and greeted Kate, Tess and Nick, who were already eating breakfast.

"G'day" Stevie came right after her, she also was in a good mood.

"You two look happy today!" Tess said with a big smile.

"Man I'm hungry" Stevie sat down, and started to eat some toast.

"Where is Alberto?" Jodi asked

"Still in his room" Nick replied. They all wondered why she had asked that, the evening before she couldn't face him and now she wanted to see him. Only Stevie knew, but she just smiled and ate her toast.

XxX

"Be right back" Nick, Tess and Kate looked confused; Stevie smiled, but said nothing.

"Alberto?" Jodi knocked on the door of his room "Are you awake?" she slowly opened the door. Alberto apparently slept; Jodi walked to his bed and smiled. "Alberto. You gotta wake up!" Alberto started to move and slowly he opened his eyes.

"Jodi! Io sogno!" Alberto still thought he was asleep.

"Alberto, I gotta tell you something" Jodi sat down on his bed and grabbed his hand. "I thought about what you said last night and you are right."

"About what?" Alberto was awake now

"I'm not happy without you, not as happy as I was!" Jodi smiled "I was wondering… that means…I thought…" She didn't know how to say it. Alberto understood

"Jodi! Ti amo" Alberto kissed her hand "We don't have to marry if you don't want to, I can wait" he kissed her hand again "I really can!"

"Oh Alberto" She hugged him "I love you, I never stopped loving you"

"Well in that case I better go!" Luke was standing in the door opening.

"Luke!" Jodi had all forgotten about him "Don't run away" She ran after him, but she couldn't stop him, he got on his motorbike and drove away like a mad man.

"You're in trouble" Stevie stood behind here.

"Yes, I really am" Jodi sighed and walk back to Alberto; he needed an explanation.

XxX

Luke drove off like a mad man, and mad he was. Jodi didn't love him, she never did. That was the only thing he could think about, he didn't care anymore, if she didn't care about him! Deep in his thoughts he didn't see Alex' car. Alex used the claxon and just before he thought he would hit him, Luke changed his direction. Alex didn't hit him, but Luke slipped over some water on the road. He spun around and hit a tree. There he laid still under his motorbike. Alex was a witness of all this, he stopped his car and as fast as he could he ran to Luke. Luke was unconscious but alive. Alex grabbed his cell phone and called the hospital and the police. After he was sure Luke breathed and his heartbeat was okay, he also called Nick and Tess. Jodi needs to know. He thought. The chopper from the hospital was there within 20 minutes. Alex went with Luke. He felt like it was his fault that this happened.

XxX

"Can someone pick up the phone please?" Tess said

"Got it" Nick replied "Nick here" … "Gee, how bad?" … "of course I'll tell her but ya need to know Alberto is here!" … "Yeah arrived yesterday" … "We'll see ya at the hospital" … "Righto, bye"

"What's wrong" Tess had followed the conversation but only heard Nick's side of the story.

"Luke has had an accident" Nick said as he walked to the door "He's badly hurt!"

"Oh gosh" Tess was shocked "We gotta tell Jodi!" Tess followed Nick outside, soon they found Jodi and told her.

"Jodi, Luke has had an accident" Tess said and waited for a reaction from her side, but Jodi apparently was too shocked. "He's badly hurt!" still no reaction from Jodi.

"If ya want I drive you to the hospital" Nick said

"Yeah, okay" Jodi couldn't say anything, she just followed Nick to his car.

"Wait I'll come with you" Alberto said and ran after her. Nick looked at Tess. Tess' nodded. Jodi might need him now. She thought. Soon they were on their way to the hospital. Nothing was said enduring the trip. There was no need to say anything.

XxX

"Alex, where is he?" Jodi ran in to the waiting room.

"Easy, he is in the operation room" Alex replied "Sit down, ya look awful." He pointed at the chair besides him and Jodi sat down. "Alberto, good to see ya again" Alex greeted him and shook his hand.

"You too, Alex" The atmosphere wasn't good at all. So they sat in silence waiting for the doctor. Another 15 minutes later he appeared.

"Friends of Luke?" He asked "Doesn't he has family?"

"He has one brother, we don't know where he is" Nick answered his question.

"Good, Luke just had an operation, he came out well, he is now in the recovering room and after that he'll be at the IC"

"Can I see him?" Jodi couldn't wait to see him.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah… No… Well, that's complicated, can I?"

"I see" The doctor talked very slowly "No, you can't, not now. The nurse will tell you when. Any other questions?" The doctor left the room.

Again nobody said a thing, Nick went to call Tess, to tell her how Luke was doing. Alberto was holding Jodi's hand. Jodi's eyes were all wet by tears and Alex was wondering whether he should go or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Io sogno - I'm dreaming

Ti amo - I love you

_Note:_ I don't speak Italian so my thanks to Polly for the translation!


End file.
